Certain embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a connector for electronic equipment, and more particularly to an electrical connector having multiple plug configurations for use with a power train control module of an automobile.
The mating of a plug assembly into a receptacle assembly, or a shroud, to form a connector assembly often involves a high insertion force. This is particularly true when the connector comprises mating connector housings containing many contacts. For example, automobile wiring systems, such as power train systems, typically include electrical connectors. Typically, each electrical connector includes a plug assembly and a header assembly. The plug assembly is mated into a shroud of the header assembly. The header assembly is in turn mounted on a printed circuit board.
Each electrical connector includes a large number of electrical contacts, which are electrically and mechanically connected to respective electrical wires in the electrical connector. One method of overcoming the high insertion force to connect the plug assembly into the shroud is to use a cam lever, which is positioned on a portion of the electrical connector, to provide the actuation force to mate the plug assembly into the shroud. U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,330 entitled xe2x80x9cConnector With Lever,xe2x80x9d issued to Gundermann et al., discloses such a method.
While lever actuation provides a useful method of mating a plug assembly into a shroud, a drawback of the electrical connector having a large number of contacts is that even with cam lever actuation, only a certain number of contacts may be included within the electrical connector. Typically, cam lever actuation can only provide enough force for a limited number of electrical contacts. That is, as more electrical contacts are used within the electrical connector, more force is needed to mate the plug assembly into the shroud. Typically, there is a point at which the cam lever actuation cannot provide enough force to adequately mate the plug assembly with the shroud.
Today, many electrical connectors are able to house a large number of electrical contacts. Typically, however, these electrical connectors are bulky and often times cannot fit into small areas.
Additionally, when electrical contacts within the electrical connector fail, typically the entire electrical connector, or at least one of the plug assembly or shroud, needs to be replaced. If the electrical connector is found to be inadequate, inoperable or otherwise sub-optimal due to a few faulty contacts or connections (even though a large number of operable contacts and connections still exist within the electrical connector), discarding the electrical connector, or components of the electrical connector, is typically costly and inefficient. Even if the electrical connector can be salvaged through replacing individual contacts within the components, the process of inspecting the electrical connector and segregating the faulty contacts from the operable contacts is tedious and time consuming.
Thus a need exists for an improved electrical connector. Specifically, a need exists for an improved electrical connector that may be used with an automobile wiring system. Additionally, a need exists for a more cost-efficient and serviceable electrical connector.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, an electrical connector system has been developed that may be used with an automobile power control module. The electrical connector system includes a plurality of sealed plug assemblies. Each sealed plug assembly electrically connects a plurality of electrical contacts with a corresponding number of electrical wires.
Each plug assembly includes a connection housing having a cam lever, which is slidably positioned on the connection housing. Each plug assembly also includes a contact passage cavity, a wire interface cavity, at least one keying feature; and at least one pre-install engagement member.
The electrical connector system also includes a header assembly mounted on a printed circuit board. The header assembly includes a plurality of shrouds for receiving the plurality of sealed plug assemblies. The plurality of shrouds correspond to the plurality of sealed plug assemblies. That is, the number of shrouds equals the numbers of sealed plug assemblies such that one plug assembly is mated with one shroud. Each shroud includes a pre-install member and at least one plug engagement guide. The pre-install member and the pre-install engagement member(s) cooperate to hold each of plug assembly in a first position. The keying feature(s) slidably engage the plug engagement(s) guide if the keying feature is compatible with the plug engagement guide(s). The plug assemblies are fully mated into the sealed plug assemblies through a movement of the cam lever.